Emotions
by Dakumisutoresu
Summary: I'm not sure if this will break us or make us ... This THING ... I don't know if we can make this work, let alone not leave us hating each other ... But, I'm going to enjoy this for as long as I can before everything comes crashing down ... I'll take the memory of you as mine to my grave as long as the longing inside my heart that's been slowly killing me ...
1. It All Started With A Kiss

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, nor anything (characters, transformations, etc.) related to it. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei.**

 **AN:** _New concept that I'm going to try. Hope that you guys enjoy it. Second chapter will be up sooner or later._

"Isn't he dreamy?" was the gush I heard from my best friend for the umpteenth time. Her azure blue eyes focused on a tall, average-built guy with dark hair and sapphire blue eyes, who she's been pining after for the past year since his first appearance to our spot.

I could barely hold in an eye roll while stuffing another ketchup-covered French-fry inside my mouth. "You could say that again, " I quipped, moving to eat a few more fries despite my appetite being ruined by my best friend's blatant admiration of this 'perfect' stranger.

"Just look at him … " she continued, seeming to not be aware of (or simply not caring about) my obvious distaste towards the other man. "He always reads those books whenever he comes here, _and_ he wears glasses!"

"Umm hmm …" Another fry disappeared inside my mouth.

"And I could've sworn that Rei-chan had said that he was some kind of doctor! _A doctor!_ OMG! Can you imagine how many lives he saves every single day! What a hero!"

 _But your_ _ **best friend**_ _is a hero too! I'm a cop during my free time!_

I wanted so badly to say that 'friend' reminder to her, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings with my callous behavior so I just allowed myself to hum.

A flush settled on her face suddenly. "Do you think he'd want to _date_ me? Because I'm not as smart as him and he's surely been accepted to the highest university of all Japan! I'd never be good enough for him!" she squawked, her hands now covering her cheeks.

 _How wrong you are …_

"Odango, _any_ guy would be lucky enough to have you! You are a very sweet and loving young woman, who is equally smart! Don't bring yourself down because you didn't go to some high-end schools!" I barked, a scowl most likely on my face as I attempted stomp up to the man and shake the living daylights out of him for making my Odango feel this way.

"But, Seiya, I'm not like him, Ami-chan, or even you. You guys are like -, " she started to protest, but I cut her off.

"No, Odango, no! Stop talking bad about yourself because your heart … " I paused for a moment, my feelings nearly inching to the surface mid-speech but I splotched it.

Apparently I took longer than a moment because Odango's voice soon cut into my thoughts; sounding very much like a bell to my ears as she spoke about four words to me at that moment.

"What about my heart?" she chimed, her ingenuous gaze staring at me with pure innocence.

 _Oh, I just want to kiss her right now!_

But, shoving the images of what'll happen if I were to do that to the back of my mind, I forced myself to straighten up and take a sip of my Coke.

"Seiya?" Her gaze searched my face for any indication as to why I was acting so strange right now.

"Your heart is the most precious thing in the world, Odango, and anyone would be blessed to hold it because of how pure and beautiful it is. You are much more precious than anything that you claim to not have. There's no need to compare yourself to anyone; you're best as yourself, " I cooed to her, reaching across the table to grasp onto one of her hands to caress it with my thumb.

Her eyes widened and glowed with a new light as she gaped at me. "I am?" she murmured uncertainly, searching my face for any sign of deception.

I smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. "You are and I meant every single thing from the bottom of my heart, Odango. I'd never mislead you, ever."

The radiance now shining upon her face had me craving to taste her lips that were spread in a brilliant smile. "YOU'RE THE BEST, SEIYA!" she squealed, flying across the table with a giggle to wrap her arms around my neck in a tight embrace.

I chuckled and patted her back. A feeling of triumph filled me when 'Prince Charming' happened to glance over to see what the commotion was; a weird expression fleeted across his face for a moment, but I wasn't able to decipher it before it had disappear.

 _What the hell was that about?_

Odango's sweet scent of vanilla, strawberries, potpourri, and overall _sunshine_ just about pulled me back under her spell, effectively drawing my attention away from her 'beau'.

 _Seeing her smile and feeling her warmth is worth her happiness._

I almost melted into her if she hadn't pulled away from me with a cry.

"OMG! I FORGOT ABOUT STUDY GROUP! SHIT! REI-CHAN'S GONNA HAVE MY HEAD!"

"I could drive you there, " I offered without batting an eye.

"But I don't want to burden you, Seiya. You have to go to work and see Taiki and Yaten for some -."

"Odango, you know that you'll never be a burden to me. We've been best friends for years now. You should know that I'd do anything for you, even if you're an Odango Atama, " I reminded her, adding a tease at the end while taking some time to pat her on one of her odangoes.

A scowl settled on her features that made her face scrunch up in a cute way. And the pout accompanying it just made her lips look even more kissable than they already did. All I had to do was lean in and ….

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she bellowed at him, steam coming out of her ears. Her mini fists proceeded to 'batter' me.

"Oh, come on, Odango. You know that you love that name – it's cute and matches your hairstyle. Hell, you should be proud about the fact a cool guy like myself gave you such _cute_ nicknames, such as 'Tsukmi Dango', 'Odango Atama', and 'Odan -."

 _ **SPLASH!**_

I sputtered as her jingling bell for giggles soon rang in my ears.

"As you were saying?" she taunted me, twirling a lock of hair on her finger. A look of mock innocence on her face as she tried her best not to full-on guffaw at that moment.

"Oh, you're going to get it later!" I snarled at her, then a brilliant idea sprang to mind.

"That's what you get for being such a jerk to me!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry for the error of my ways! Let me never do such a thing to Her Royal Highness ever again!" I pretended to be merciful for my previous actions, moving towards her while ignoring the eyes most likely on us for our behavior.

"Hmph! You should feel like that! You've been calling me that stupid nickname for years now and it's plain me!" she huffed, nose in the air.

"I know, I know, but let me get that spot on your cheek to make it up to you, " I said to her, ready to implement my plan that'll most likely get me killed.

"Oh? What's on my face?" she questioned, hands flying up to wipe at whatever imaginary thing on her face.

I brought my face closer to hers. "Oh, Odango, it's right … here!"

 _ **SMOOCH!**_

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as wolf whistles and laughter soon filled the café. Several emotions passed across her face before it hardened to one of anger and irritation.

"Seiya!"

 _Time to make my exit!_

Throwing down some yen to pay for both our food, I snatched up the remains of our food and made a mad dash to avoid my inevitable demise.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Gleeful laughter resonated from my parted lips as I made my way to my parked car across the street – where I'll wait for her eventual arrival to incite her suitable 'punishment' for me.

 _But it was worth feeling the softness of her lips at least once, even if it means her killing me._

More laughter fled from my lips as I awaited her arrival, so that I could drop her off at Hikawa Shrine for her study session with the girls.

However, what transpired in the next few minutes could've been prevented if I'd heard the horn first when she finally did exit Crown …

 _I should've heard it …_


	2. The Roguish Knight & His Princess

"I'm going to kill him!" I snarled as I made my way out of _Crown._ "I can't believe that he had the _nerve_ to even pull that stunt on me! _Urgh!_ Just wait until I get my hands on him! He is going to be so sorry for doing that to me!"

 _At least he paid for you guys' food. He could've just kissed you_ _ **and**_ _left you to pay the bill!_

I rolled my eyes with a huff.

 _That doesn't give him the right to do what he did!_

Stopping on the sidewalk to wait for a few cars to pass, I stared at Seiya's _Challenger_ with its new Contusion Blue color scheme.

 _It matches his eyes …_

Scoffing at myself at that thought, I started to make my way across the street towards him.

"SEIYA! You freaking jerk! I'm going to freaking kill you for what you did!" I screamed at him, not paying attention to my surroundings as I made my way over to him.

I could hear his melodic laughter as he rolled down the passenger window.

"You know that you're not going to kill me, Odango. It isn't the first time that I've kissed you, " he teased me about the reminder of our first kiss from our childhood.

I snorted, "That was equally as terrible as the one that you gave me a few -."

"Ma'am! You forgot your purse!" I heard someone call to me from behind.

I turned around to address the person calling for me, finally realizing that I _did_ indeed forget my purse inside of _Crown_ during my fit of 'rage' towards Seiya.

 _Goddamnit! I'm such a ditz!_

"Hold on! I'll be right -!" I started, oblivious to the horn that sounded before intense pain blurred my vision.

" _ **ODANGO!"**_ was the last thing I heard as I found myself being flung against the windshield of someone's car before rolling off.

My vision became blurred as I started to lose consciousness. I could have sworn that I heard someone screaming and someone arguing with someone else, but my ears were ringing.

The only thing that registered in my mind before I lost consciousness were Seiya's worried eyes gazing down on me. His mouth moved, but no sound registered to me – all I could feel was the intense amount of pain that I was in.

 _Seiya …_

Then everything went black …

 **Flashback**

 **(19 years earlier)**

 **I was blissful playing with a ball that Ruka-chan had gotten me during her travels aboard. My pigtails streaming behind me as I chased down the ball after tossing it away from me to see it bounce.**

 **My laughter soon died down when I saw it stop in front of two friendly-looking boys with one of them picking it up. I offered them a smile as I made my way over to them.**

" **Anou … Can you give me back my ball?" I asked, looking at them from beneath my eyelashes timidly.**

 **They glanced at each other before looking back at me.**

" **No way! Ugly girls don't deserve to have a ball like this!" the other one shouted, then shoved me over.**

" **Hey! That's mean!" I cried, feeling tears building up in my eyes from the scrape on my right knee.**

" **Aww, is the little ugly rat going to cry?" taunted the one who had my ball, bouncing it in mockery.**

" **I think she is! Go ahead and cry, crybaby!"**

" **You know you wanna! Boo hoo! Boo hoo hoo!"**

 **My bottom lip trembled as they both burst into laughter, taking turns at bouncing my ball. Tears leaked from my eyes.**

" **Would you please stop it? You're being mean!" I sobbed, wanting nothing more than to have my ball back and to go home now.**

" **No way! You're so ugly and annoying! Just look at how you're crying!" said one of them in between hiccups.**

 **The other one hollered, "Yeah! You look so ugly that you'd make ice cream melt! Just look at her, Rubeus!"**

" **Maybe we should hit her with the ball in order to make her look prettier, Jadeite!"**

" **I doubt that'll work, but we could hit her still!"**

" **Please, don't …" I implored with them, trying to stop the bleeding on my knee.**

" **Here goes nothing!" Rubeus had said when another voice cut in.**

" **How about you eat rocks?!" said the newcomer before pelting them with rocks, making Jadeite drop my ball.**

" **What the -?!" yelled Jadeite, then found himself and Rubeus being hit in the face with more rocks by this dark-haired boy with midnight blue eyes.**

" **Leave her alone, you jerks! Give her back her ball!" screamed the boy, leaving me bewildered by his act of kindness.**

" **You're insane, man! Let's get out of here!" cried Rubeus, trying to block the onslaught of rocks being thrown at him and his friend.**

" **Yeah! Let's go!" chimed in Jadeite before they made a mad dash away from me and the boy to the other side of the park.**

 **The boy stopped throwing rocks at them after they were no longer in sight. His midnight blue eyes were filled with concern as he bent down to retrieve my ball for me.**

" **Are you okay?" he asked, genuine concern on his face. He moved over towards me, then knelt down to hand me my ball.**

" **I-I-I sk-skinned my knee!" I sniffled out, more tears flooding my eyes at the pain coursing through me.**

" **Here you go …" he murmured, handing me my ball before using one of his hands to brush away my tears. "Please don't cry. You're safe now, Odango."**

 **I cried for a few more seconds, then realized what he had called me. With an angry pout on my face, I exclaimed, "I am not 'Odango'! My name is Tsukino Usagi!"**

 **He smirked down at me, his eyes twinkling in a way that made me flush. "Nice to meet you, Tsukimi Dango. I am Seiya Kou, " he greeted me and winked.**

" **That is not my name! It's U-SA-GI!"**

 **Seiya giggled at me. "Whatever you say, Odango, " he teased, then the concern returned full-time on his face when his gaze landed on my knee. "Let me help you with this."**

 **Reaching behind his head, he yanked the pale blue ribbon from his hair to wrap it around my scratch as a makeshift bandage. Then he shocked me when he planted a kiss upon it.**

" **There! That should do it!" he declared with jubilation, looking mighty proud of himself for his good deed.**

" **Aren't you worried about it getting dirty?" I inquired, looking at this strange boy with admiration.**

 **Seiya shook his head, his long locks swaying with the movement. "No! You need it to keep your knee from getting infected."**

 **I blushed, looking down at the ball in my lap. "Why, thank you for helping me …"**

 **A brilliant smile spread across his face that I found much more suitable than the annoying smirk from earlier. "Anything for a cute Odango Atama like you, " he stated, giving me a wink before lifting me up into his arms.**

" **What are you doing?! Put me down!" I squeaked, grasping onto my ball tightly. I'm sure that I looked like a tomato**

" **What do you think I'm doing? I'm taking your to your mama to get your boo-boo fixed, " he said, looking at me as if I were crazy.**

" **I can walk though!"**

 **He snorted, "With your knee? No way! I'm carrying you!"**

" **But my sister won't appreciate a boy carrying me around!" I protested some more, wiggling around.**

 **Seiya smirked. "But I'm not a boy though! I'm a handsome knight with roguish good looks, who just saved a beautiful princess from some evil jerks!"**

 **I giggled, "Is that so? Well then, fair knight of the stars, tell me how I may repay you for your generous deed."**

 **A glimmer of mischief and many other emotions passed in his eyes that I didn't recognize. "You can repay me with this!"**

SMOOCH!

 **Eyes widening, I gaped at the audacity of this boy to kiss me!**

" **Hmmm … you have very soft lips, princess, " he cooed and winked, still carrying me.**

 **I pouted, trying to get rid of my blush. "Perv!" I huffed one last time.**

 **Seiya only laughed and** **gave me a kiss on the** **cheek that gave me butterflies inside my tummy.**

 _ **He really is a knight, huh?**_

… **At least I thought that, until he opened his mouth again.**

" **Oi, Odango. Are the odangoes on top your head edible?"**

SMACK!

" **OW! No need to be mean!"**

 **And that was how I had my first kiss** **and** **met my best friend in the whole world on the same day …**

 **End of Flashback**

I let out a groan as I began to stir.

 _Why does my head hurt so much? Goddamn, my head hurts so much!_

"… I'll call you back after I find out about her condition, OK? No, no, I can handle Odango by myself so relax …"

"Ugh … " I moaned, opening my eyes a crack and instantly regretting with how the bright lights made my headache even worse.

 _Would someone turn those things off?! UGH! MY HEAD IS KILLING ME!_

It took me a few seconds to realize that whoever was talking earlier had paused, before he suddenly spoke into his phone (I presume) again.

"I think she's waking up. I'll call you back later, Ok? Okay! Have a nice race!" he quickly hung up on whoever in spite of whatever they were trying to say.

I heard his feet shuffle over to me. The scent of sandalwood mixed with a hint of rain and something masculine reached my nose.

 _It smells so familiar, but …_

I opened my eyes entirely to gaze upon the person the scent belonged to. Midnight blue eyes framed by beautiful, long lashes stared down at me with genuine care.

"Are you okay, Odango?" his baritone voice basically sang to me as he reached for me.

I sat up to get a closer look at him, ignoring the throbbing inside my head.

"I am okay. Thank you for your concern … " I responded to him evenly, hearing him sigh in relief. I took that brief moment to look him up and down, registering his disheveled appearance.

 _Is this because of me?_

"That's good. I was so worried and -."

I cut him off with a frown on my face, barely noticing the look of horror and shock on his face at my next few words.

"… But who are you?"


	3. Heart vs Mind

**AN:** _Hey guys! I'm back from my forced hiatus from FF; my phone was off for the majority of July. I hope that you all are enjoying your summer and staying cool. Thanks for your support and I love you all._

 _XOXO,_

 _Raku_

 _PS: However, I've managed to add some more of my original work to my personal blog under my other writing alias. Feel free to check it out at: .com_

"… But who are you?" rang within my ears in mockery as I stared at the girl whom I held so dear to my heart in pure horror.

 _She doesn't remember me?! No way! This has to be some cruel, sick joke!_

Taking a moment to lick my bottom lip, I sat down beside her legs. "Odango, you know that now isn't the time for jokes, right?" I tried, hoping with all my heart that she was joking.

 _Please let it be so!_

But, based on the look of dismay on her face as she eyed me warily, I already had my answer before she opened her mouth.

"No, I'm really not joking, sir. I don't really know who you are at all, " she stayed with a shake of her head before a scowl found itself on her face. "But why do you keep calling me 'Odango'? I'm not a dish or something! My name is Tsukino Usagi!"

I'd normally smirk and even chuckle at her cute reaction to my nickname for her, but with the new revelation of her current condition – I wanted nothing more than to hit myself for not preventing this earlier.

 _I shouldn't have left her alone. I should've heard the horn! It should've been_ _ **me**_ _who got hit by that cursed car, not her! Why didn't I -?_

"Anou … are you okay, sir?" her angelic voice was like a cold glass of water to my thoughts as I forced myself out of my self-deprecating mood.

 _Odango needs you to be strong right now._

Clearing my throat, I straightened myself up. "Yes, I'm okay, Odango. I'm always okay. My only concern right now is your health, " I reassured her.

She bit at her bottom lip, eyes staring at me as if they could see right through me. "But you seem sad because of me. Are you my boyfriend or something?"

 _Her boyfriend? I wish! I've been wishing for years now and …_

That was when **it** struck me at that moment. My eyes stared at mine and Odango's interlocked hands as my mind started to fill with all the images of what my next possible words would be.

 _No way! I can't betray her trust like that! You are her_ _ **best friend**_ _, not her lover. She'll never forgive you if you were to deceive her like that!_

I hated that I had a conscience at the moment as I felt my resolve fade away with my thoughts. But a glance at our joined hands again, then into her eyes and I found myself shoving my conscience aside with my next few thoughts.

 _Maybe she wouldn't mind this … Maybe she'll be happy with this arrangement … She'll forgive me, and we'll laugh about all of this when she finally regains her memories._

I gritted my teeth at my last thought, already envisioning the look of disappointment and disgust that she'll most likely give me after all of this, but …

 _She just might fall in love with me because of this …_

And with that, I gazed right into her eyes. My hands grasped onto hers, giving them a small squeeze.

Her eyes peered at mine with the curiosity of a child. Ingenious, innocent, a hint of trust …

 _Here goes nothing …_

"Odango, I am your husband, " I finally managed out, ignoring the pang of guilt that pierced my gut at that exact moment.

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers at my 'revelation'. "My husband?" she gasped. The innocence and a tinge of guilt evident within her tone made me want to stop with my impending lies that'll seal this façade of mine, but something inside of me refused to allow the truth to flow from my traitorous lips.

With a nod, I sealed the deal with the next few words that flowed with such ease – I felt absolute disgust at myself for doing this to her.

"Yes, Odango, I'm your husband. We've been married for 3 years now."

"For 3 years?" she whispered, averting her eyes away from mine in shame.

I gave her hands another squeeze in reassurance, even though it was mostly for me at that moment from the bile building up inside my throat at my actions.

 _Too late to go back now though …_

So, swallowing down the guilt, I went on with the little charade I've begun. "Yes, we've been married for 3 years but it's a secret, " I confirmed.

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Why is it a secret? I thought that our friends and family would be happy for us."

 _Nice point. Now what to say to that?_

My tongue came out to wet my lips that felt suddenly dry at that moment. "We keep it secret because they don't approve of us. They wanted us to split up years ago since we are so different from each other, " I explained to her, taking a moment to run my fingers through my hair. A nervous habit of mine that she'd normally call me on, but since her memory is gone – there's a slim to none chance of her doing such a thing at this moment.

"I see … " she murmured, bringing her gaze up to mine, "Are we happy though?"

 _As friends, we are even if you don't love me as I love you. As lovers, I don't know but I'll try my best to do so._

With that in mind, I nodded and kissed her knuckles tenderly. "We are very happy together, even though we do have our disagreement sometimes because of my job and the nature of our marriage."

 _All of this is coming out of my lips as if it were some script written for a movie, or even some lyrics to my favorite songs … it's appalling!_

But I buried the guilt once more deep inside of me, drowning out my conscience with thoughts to 'validate' my current actions.

 _You've waited years to have her … Now is your chance to … All you have to do is act the part of loving husband and this could all end in happily ever after! You deserve to be selfish after years of watching her pine after guys who didn't even give her the time of day! So, lie!_ _ **Lie**_ _with all your heart's content!_

I squared up my shoulders as I forced my smile onto my face to complete my transition of the monster that Odango would surely find me as whenever she does remember everything. However, a tiny corner of my heart hoped against hope that my delusions would actually come to life and that we'd end up happily living in blissful ignorance as a 'husband and wife' with children and a white picket fence till we're old and grey.

 _Yes, that is exactly what your future will hold._

"Umm … If you're my husband, what is your name? I feel terrible that I don't remember it, " her voice brought me back into reality from my miniature daydream of us growing old together.

Taking her into my arms, I ruffled her hair that was loosened from their trademark odangoes. "My name is Seiya Kou – your handsome, sexy, super talented husband who you've had the joy of locking down 3 years ago!" I boasted to her with a playful wink, ignoring the tightness forming within my chest. The emptiness now making itself at home inside my heart for this betrayal to myself and Odango, but I allowed myself to cling to the beautiful delusions my mind was feeding me that fueled the fire of my resolve.

She gave me a look that showed how unimpressed she was by my introduction. "Did I know that you were a cocky jerk before I married you?" she snorted with a roll of her eyes.

 _That's my girl!_

Barking a laugh at her reaction – the very first, genuine one I've had since before the accident, an actual smirk tugged at my lips. "Oh, yes! You were _very_ aware, but you obviously loved it since you married me!" I chuckled, enjoying the pink tinge coating her porcelain skin now.

"Stop teasing me!" she pouted, smacking at my arm. "You are such a jerk for someone supposed to be my husband!"

"But you know that you still love me, even if you don't remember me!" I laughed for a few extra minutes before my features hardened to a more serious one. "And if you don't love me, I can always help you fall back in love with me again."

The blush on her face faded away when she caught sight of the look on my face. Her eyes widened at my declaration, mixed emotions dancing inside of them.

"Seiya …" I could hear her breathe as I leaned in close to her.

"Yes?" I breathed back, allowing my feelings to become unhinged for this moment. My mind gone after I drowned myself within the jewels she called eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Courting my wife for the second time in my life, " I replied. My lips brushed across hers in a ghost of a kiss.

"But what if I never remember you nor anything that makes us us, " she worried out loud.

I leaned our foreheads together. Our eyes meeting for the third time that day since her awakening from her mini coma. "Then we shall make new memories … " I stated with finality, feeling incredibly drawn to her lips at that moment when my eyes drifted down to them.

I could feel the tension evaporate from her petite form as our lips drew closer together to meet again since the day of the accident. My heartbeat drummed inside my ears with every inch that disappeared between us. My lips already craved the sweet taste of hers, to quench its thirst for more of her softness. A butterfly's touch of a kiss was only a breath away from having our lips interlocked in a passionate dance of sorts.

 _Just one more inch and I'll be consumed by this angel …_

"USAGI-CHAN!" screeched a familiar voice, making me and Odango separate in a heartbeat before a blur of pale blonde sped between us.

 _Damn it all to hell!_


	4. Do I Know You?

"OMG, Usagi-chan! I'm so glad that you're okay! I came as soon as Seiya-kun called!" cried the strange blonde, who looked as if she could've been my twin. She clung to me as if her life depended on it.

 _Is she my sister or something?_ I wondered with a frown on my face. My eyes looked over to Seiya, who had moved across the room to give us space, silently asking him who they are but I was drawn into another bear hug before I could receive my answer from him.

The dark-haired, pretty girl with equally pretty, violet eyes cleared her throat. She looked quite peeved with the blonde suffocating me in her bear hug.

"Minako-chan, you do realize that we _all_ were together today, right? So you meant that _**all**_ of us came as soon as Seiya-kun called us, _not_ just _you_ , " she hissed at her, looking about ready to throttle her within every inch of her life until the blue-haired girl standing between her and a voluptous amazonian girl decided to pipe up.

"Rei-chan, please don't lose your temper right now. Usagi-chan needs our support right now, not a fight, " she chasisted, giving both 'Rei' and 'Minako' a sharp look.

"Sorry, Ami-chan, " they both chimed.

Emerald green eyes stared at me intensely, making me feel a bit uncomfortable but secure beneath them.

 _Mako-chan would never hurt you though. She's the most softest, most kind-hearted girl that you've ever met; she just looks mean._

"Mako-chan?" I whispered to myself in astonishment. My eyes widened at this newfound info that suddenly resurrected itself from deep within my consciousness.

 _Is that really her name?_

"Guys!" called 'Mako-chan', her eyes drawing away from me to glance at the others.

"Yes, Mako-chan?" said 'Ami', turning her sapphire gaze around to meet Mako-chan's.

"Haven't you noticed how she hasn't been acting like her usual self since we've been her? She hasn't even fussed at Rei-chan nor cried since we've been here, " she pointed out to them finally, gesturing over to me.

All the girls turned to look at me again with renewed screwnity.

Minako peered at me with an eye of a critic. "That is true. She hasn't hugged me back at all for the past few minutes."

I offered them a smile to ease the sudden tension in the room from this revealation. "Anou ... Do I know you guys?"

Minutes went by before Rei snapped herself out of her stupor with a huff. "Haha, Usagi, very funny. This is not the time for making jokes like that right now, " she spat at me, violet eyes shining adamantly.

"I don't think she's joking, Rei-chan, " Ami chimed in, examining me with the eye of a doctor as she moved over to me. "How much do you remember, Usagi-chan?"

I bit my lower lip. "Nothing outside of my name and what you and Seiya have told me."

"I see …" she hummed, something flickering inside her eyes that made me feel a bit uncomfortable. "I think I know what is wrong with you."

"And what is that, Ami-chan?" asked Minako, looking a bit nervous beneath her façade of calm.

Ami inhaled deeply. "I think Usagi-chan is suffering from ..."

"… retrograde amnesia …" a man's voice announced from the doorway, drawing mine and everyone else's attention onto him.

My heart fluttered at the sight of this _fine_ specimen before me as his navy blues gazed at me. It felt as if he were staring right _through_ me.

 _I wonder who he is._

I could feel my heart speed up at that moment as we seemed to drift into our own world. My mouth felt dry from this sudden _thirst_ for this beautiful stranger before me.

 _Is this destiny?_

"Retrograde amnesia?" parroted the girls, looking equally horrified and shocked on each of their faces.

This beautiful _prince_ of a man, Dr. Mamoru Chiba from his nametag, nodded solemnly as he tore his gaze from mine. "Yes, I am afraid that Tsukino-san is suffering from retrograde amnesia from what I've heard, " he sighed, giving a shake of his head. "I'm not sure to what degree, but it's obvious that she isn't suffering from a concussion as we've originally thought."

"But what is retrograde amnesia? Is it severe?" prattled on Rei, looking genuinely concerned. Her violet eyes flickered from Dr. Chiba to Seiya with emotions that didn't seem quite pleasant towards him unless I were seeing things.

Dr. Chiba peered down at her. "It depends on how much cranial trauma she suffered from the accident, but I doubt that it's severe enough where you can't help 'jog' her memories, " he took a moment to clear his throat as they took everything in. "However, retrograde amnesia is when the patient is unable to remember anything prior to the accident that caused the trauma. Yes, she'll be able to remember her name, who the prime minister of Japan is, and many trivial things but not anything pertaining to who you are and any other key events in her life."

Minako looked on the verge of tears as she held her hands against her chest. "So she doesn't remember us at all?"

With a shake of his head, I could see the hopeful glow upon everyone's face darken to nothing.

"I'm afraid that she doesn't, especially from the little bit I've heard earlier, " he confirmed for them solemnly.

"I can't believe this …" I could hear Makoto say, looking equally ready to cry like Minako was.

 _They care about me that much?_

This entire thing was starting to make me feel extremely uncomfortable, like an anchor was being pressed against my chest and won't go away. I wanted nothing more for them all to go away right now so that I can have some peace. I couldn't stand to see them all look so _broken_ over my … condition.

And it seems like Seiya must've noticed my state of distress as his soothing voice sliced right into the tension filling the room.

"I think that it's time for us all to go home. It's getting late."

Rei sent him a glare. "You have some nerve to even be speaking right now! If it wasn't for _you_ , Usagi would still be-."

" _Rei-chan_ …" chastised Ami, earning her attention.

" _What?!_ " she hissed at Ami.

Ami nodded over to me, making thunderous violet eyes land on me before the storm inside of them dissolve to a state of tenderness.

"I see …" Rei breathed and looked as if she was ready to embrace me, but thought better of it. "Good night, Usagi. See you soon …"

I nodded at her, watching as she fled from the room like a bat out of hell. "Good night to all of you …"

Minako gave me another hug, even tighter than before while Makoto and Ami offered friendly smiles. "I'll be back to give you that CD you asked for, and we can giggle over guys while we're at it!" she chirped, sounding as if she was talking more to herself than to me.

"Good night, Usagi-chan. I hope that you get enough rest, " said Ami, giving my hand a tender squeeze.

"I'll bring you your favorite cookies tomorrow, " promised Makoto.

I smiled. "That'd be nice. Thank you all."

The trio glanced at each other, then at Seiya before making their exit from the room.

Seiya moved over to my side. "I'll come back to take you home tomorrow, OK?" he leaned in and grazed the corner of my lips with a tender kiss that sent shivers down my spine.

I nodded, "Okay, Seiya."

"Great. Now, get lots of beauty sleep. I don't want to have a grumpy Odango tomorrow, " he joked with a wink, then pulled away. A serious look hardened on his youthful face as he regarded Dr. Chiba.

"Chiba-san …"

"Yes?"

"Take care of her for me, OK?" he stared down Dr. Chiba with the intensity of a predator.

Dr. Chiba, in turn, cracked a small smile. "You don't have to worry about that. She's in good hands."

"I'll take your word for it …" he said, then glanced at me one last time with a strange look in his eyes. "See ya, Odango. Will see you tomorrow."

And with those words, he left for home. But I couldn't help the small part inside of me that felt as if he should've stayed …

 _He is your husband after all, right? It's reasonable to feel that way, right?_

But there was something else nagging at the back of my mind with those thoughts before they disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"Now, for me to check your vitals before I leave for tonight, " Dr. Chiba's cut in, making me glance up.

I offered a smile, feeling a slight tingle inside my stomach. "If that helps!"

He chuckled and moved over to me to check my vitals.


End file.
